


Filthy Be Thy Angel

by Winchestifer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Doggy Style, M/M, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestifer/pseuds/Winchestifer
Summary: After Asmodeus had his hands all over Gabriel, torturing him and draining him of his grace, he's been grumpy. He's been so grumpy, Sam has become concerned. After a brief chat, and embarrassed Gabriel admits his wings are in bad shape, and Sam helps him clean them up.





	Filthy Be Thy Angel

It had been a week since Gabriel had been free of Asmodeus. They had finally gotten all the enochian cleaned off the walls to the bedroom and Dean had felt more at ease, but Sam wasn’t. Gabriel had been restless and seemed a bit jumpy and touchy over the smallest things. Asmodeus was out of his life, and he knew he was safe under the Winchester’s care, but something seemed to be bothering him that he wouldn’t talk about, which in turn worried Sam. 

“I’m going to bed.” Dean announced as he closed the book in front of him. He stood and walked toward the hallway.

“G’night, Dean.” Sam called after him, then tried to refocus on his laptop in front of him. Sam had wondered what Gabriel had been put through at the hands of the Prince, and couldn’t even fathom what would cause an Archangel to break. 

“Hey, Sam.” Gabriel announced his arrival to the library and took a seat across from Sam. His leg jigged, and he tapped his fingers on the table. He frowned to himself through tired eyes. 

“Hey, Gabriel. How are you feeling?” Sam asked with a worried frown. Gabriel worried at his lip.

“How do you think I’m feeling?” Gabriel snapped. He glared at Sam. He was clearly in a grumpy mood. 

“I can’t even imagine. I’m sorry.” Sam tried to keep a calm tone to maybe help comfort the Angel. Gabriel continued to rap his fingers against the table and sighed heavily.

“I’m sorry I snapped at you, it’s just…” Gabriel mumbled to himself the last part. “... my wings.” 

“I’m sorry? I didn’t get that last part.” Sam frowned. Gabriel blushed and looked away, bringing a hand to his face, then heaved a sigh. 

“My wings. They’re… frazzled to say the least.” Gabriel was embarrassed to be admitting this to a human. Since when were human emotions a good thing? He sometimes  _ loathed _ having the touch of human emotion that came with having half your grace drained by a Prince of Hell. 

“Oh,” Sam began, then worried his own lip between his teeth. “Is there anything I-I can do to help?” Sam couldn’t even see his wings, so he wasn’t sure what all he could really do.

Gabriel was silent for a moment, they side eyed Sam and swallowed. “They need… a good grooming if… you want to help?” Sam thought about that for a moment, then shrugged. 

“Okay, yeah. But… I kinda need to see them before I can do anything, yeah?” Sam nervously asked. Gabriel leaned forward in his chair and grimaced at the thought of exposing such a private side of himself to the human. 

“You would be disgusted at the view, Sam.” Gabriel muttered. Sam further frowned, then stood and crouched in front of the Angel, lifting a hand to push Gabriel’s hair behind his ear. 

“I promise I won’t be disgusted… they can’t be that bad, can they?” Sam pressed a palm to Gabriel’s thigh, and Gabriel sat upright. 

“You promise you won’t laugh? I know I’ve been a dick to you guys in the past,” Gabriel sighed. “I wouldn’t blame you if you did.” Sam shook his head. 

“I won’t laugh Gabriel. I want to help you.” Sam stood back and Gabriel peered up at him with rosey cheeks. 

“Fine.” Gabriel stood and pushed the chair back. He removed his shirt and once he was chest bare, he glanced toward Sam sheepishly. He took a deep breath, then looked into Sam’s eyes. “Close your eyes.” Sam frowned in confusion. “Do you want them burned out of your head?” 

“Oh, no.” Sam stepped back and closed his eyes. When Gabriel knew he was safe, a bright light filled the room, and his wings became visible. The light faded out, and Gabriel crossed his arms, already embarrassed. 

“You can open them now.” Sam opened his eyes, and immediately his jaw dropped open. Gabriel’s wings were breathtaking. They were a beautiful shimmery gold with brown tips on some of them. He saw why Gabriel was embarrassed. They had a lot of out of place dead feathers and dirt lining them. He looked as if they needed a good wash and groom. “You just gonna stand there and gawk?” sam closed his mouth and cleared his throat. 

“Uhm, no. Sorry. I think… i think we need to bathe them first? Then I can help you get rid of the uh… the dead feathers.” Sam smiled a half smirk, and Gabriel still flushed red. 

“You would do that?” Gabriel felt stupid asking. 

“Of course, I want to… to help you, Gabe.” Sam turned. “Follow me.” Gabriel dropped his arms to his sides and followed Sam to the bathroom. Once they arrived, Sam started the water. “Do you… mind if I join you? I kinda need to be c-close.” Sam stammered, his own cheeks reddening. Gabriel grinned. He got to see Sam naked? This was a perk! 

“I don’t mind.” Gabriel began to undress his pants. Sam undressed with him and was thankful the bunker bathroom had an open shower. He couldn’t imagine the two of them trying to squeeze into a smaller house shower. They both stepped under the water and Sam grabbed the removable shower head to start rinsing off the feathers. Some of the already loose feathers fell to the shower floor, and Sam reached out to touch the left wing. Gabriel flinched at first, then relaxed as he knew Sam wasn’t going to hurt him. 

“You okay?” Sam asked. He didn’t want to make Gabriel feel uncomfortable. 

“Yeah.” Gabriel nodded, then held onto the wall as Sam continued to run the water over the feathers. It felt amazing to Gabriel. He let out a soft moan as Sam ran his hand down and over an oil gland. Both wings shook and fluttered a little. Sam perked a brow. That must have been a sensitive spot for him. 

“How does that feel?” Sam asked as he watched the dirty water swirl down to the drain. The feathers were becoming a lighter color, more like golden foil in the low light of the bathroom as they were wet. To say Sam was taken aback by the beauty would be an understatement. 

“Feels amazing.” Gabriel murmured through slurred speech. 

“Good.” Sam smiled. His hand then began to run over the right wing, and he massaged what seemed to be the sensitive spot on the other which seeped an oil like substance. Interesting. Gabriel moaned again. His wings fluttered and water shot all over Sam. “Well, it looks like I got all the dirt off. Now we should bathe and get out and groom them.” Sam grabbed two washcloths from the ledge and handed one to Gabriel. They both bathed themselves, washing their hair and rinsing. Once they were done, Sam walked over to a shelf and grabbed two towels, handing one to Gabriel. They both dried off and wrapped the towels around their wastes. “Let’s head to my room.” Sam mentioned and they walked out of the bathroom to head there. 

“Thank you, Sam.” Gabriel said softly. Sam looked back and frowned. 

“For what? All I did was rinse you off.” Sam smiled as they arrived at his room. They both walked in and Gabriel took a seat on the edge of the bed, expanding his wings for a small shuddered shake and they dried quickly, being brought back toward his body to fold. Sam crawled onto the bed and sat behind Gabriel then began to run his fingers through the soft heathers. They were like velvet to his skin. He always wondered what an Angel wing felt like. 

“For everything.” Gabriel murmured. Sam smiled and pulled more feathers from the wings, letting them fall all around them. The soft feathers at the top seemed to be a sensitive spot as well as Gabriel took in a sharp breath while Sam massaged them to get any loose seemingly down feathers from it. 

“Don’t mention it.” Sam muttered. Sam pushed his hands underneath the wings and began to trail his fingers over the softer feathers and Gabriel sucked in a sharp breath, face flushing red. He couldn’t hold back a moan that escaped his mouth. Sam decided to massage the wings further and elicited more moans from Gabriel. He was beginning to get aroused. “Gabe…” Sam whispered against his ear. Gabriel lulled his head back, and Sam pushed his hand up the wings to those soft puffy glands again, massaging them. Gabriel trembled as he tried to hold in a louder moan. 

“Sammy…” Gabriel whispered back through a broken voice. His cock was already hard, and he was trying to will it down. Surely Sam didn’t want to deal with a horny Angel. 

“Does that feel good?” Sam asked as he massaged the bones where they came from Gabriel’s back and the center between them. Gabriel nodded his head, and Sam thought to himself for a moment.  _ This is incredibly hot.  _ “Good.” Sam let out a shuttered sigh and looked down at his lap. There was a noticeable bulge under the towel. Gabriel turned his head to look at Sam. 

“Keep that up, and I’m going to come all over myself.” Gabriel thought he should warn. Sam’s hands stopped as he realized what he hoped.  _ Gabriel was hard too. _

“Do you want me to stop?” Sam asked, hoping the answer was no. 

“No, please Dad no.” Gabriel moaned. Sam smirked and reached up to massage the gland once more. Some oil seeped out and covered his hand and Sam whispered. 

“Can I fuck you?” He wasn’t about to push himself on the Angel, but he really needed to get rid of his hardon. He never imagined this would turn him on so much. 

“Never thought you’d ask.” Gabriel grinned, then nodded. Sam nodded. 

“Face down, ass up.” Gabriel removed the towel and assumed the position. Sam removed his own towel and used the oil from Gabriel’s wing to loosen him up. First with one finger, then two which drug out a groan from Gabriel. Then he slipped in a third and began to fuck him with his fingers as he laid a slap down on Gabriel’s ass. Gabriel jumped and moaned, pushing back on the hand inside him. 

“Oh, Sam…” Gabriel sighed. Sam pulled his fingers out and used the remaining oil to lather himself up. It was a light oil and tingled a bit more than lube. He lined up and pushed inside Gabriel who gasped. “Fuck!” 

“I’ve always wanted to do this…” Sam admitted. He never knew how attracted to Gabriel he really was until the last time he’d seen him, and now, exposing himself to Sam it just felt right. Sam started to thrust into Gabriel who took the sheets into his palms, squeezing his hands into fists until his knuckles turned white. 

“Me too.” Gabriel admitted. Sam continued to move, but soon reached out and took ahold of both of Gabriel’s wings and hung onto them tightly as he thrust into him. Gabriel gasped and cried out, unable to contain himself. Sam massaged that gland on the other wing this time, and when his hand was nice and slick, he yanked Gabriel up by the wings, back to chest and wrapped his hand around Gabriel’s cock to begin stroking. “Fuck, Sam! Don’t stop!” Gabriel moaned out and leaned back, wrapping his wings around Sam from behind. Sam gasped as Gabriel tightened, his prostate being hit. A few more thrusts and soon Gabriel grunted and cried out Sam’s name as he came all over Sam’s hand and the bed in front of him. Sam continued to thrust and soon the warmth and pull from Gabriel’s ass sent him over the edge and he too came inside Gabriel. Sam milked Gabriel’s cock with his hand while Gabriel milked Sam’s cock with his ass, and they both tried to catch their breaths. Sam placed a kiss on Gabriel’s shoulder down to the soft spot between his wings, and Gabriel shuddered in bliss. 

“That was amazing.” Sam breathed out. Gabriel nodded, his head laying back on Sam’s shoulder and pat him on his head. 

“I’m kinda likin’ these human feelings… especially if they feel like that.” Gabriel chuckled, and Sam rolled his eyes. 

“There’s more to life than sex, Gabriel.” Sam muttered, and Gabriel shook his head. 

“Mmm, nope, no, no there’s not. Gonna disagree with you there, bucko.” Gabriel pulled off of Sam’s cock feeling clean and refreshed. He hadn’t felt this light in so long he almost forgot what his wings felt like clean and unmarred. Sam collapsed on the bed beside Gabriel and tried to even his breathing. 

“Whatever. So, how do you feel now?” Sam asked. 

“Fucking fantastic.” Gabriel grinned. Sam chuckled and reached over to pull the bedspread off his bed out from under them and kicked it to the floor. 

“You wanna stay the night?” Sam asked.

“You mean like, cuddle and shit?” Gabriel perked a brow. 

“I guess?” Sam shrugged, and Gabriel smirked with a nod. 

“I am so down to be the little spoon!” Gabriel rolled onto his side and told Sam to close his eyes. Sam closed them and his wings disappeared with the light. Once Sam opened them again, he rolled onto his side and tucked his arm over Gabriel’s midriff. 

“G’night, Gabe.” Sam mumbled and pressed his nose into Gabriel’s neck, and Gabriel smirked to himself, yawning a little bit. 

“G’night, Samsquatch.”


End file.
